Lovefool
by Ectofeature
Summary: Kazama es invitado al decimoctavo cumpleaños de Shinnosuke, y exige más atención. / ShinnosukeXKazama, R-18.


_**Here's the situation, been to every nation**_  
_**Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do**_  
_**You know my motivation, given my reputation**_  
_**Please excuse me, I don't mean to be rude**_

_**But tonight I'm fuckin' you**_

* * *

Música ruidosa apenas entendible y un fuerte olor a alcohol, era lo único que captaban los sentidos de Toru Kazama. Tenía ganas de marcharse de ese sitio inmediatamente, pero no podía.  
Shinnosuke celebraba su decimoctavo cumpleaños en un bar a la afueras de Kasukabe, y por supuesto lo había invitado. A él, ya todo su Instituto al parecer. El moreno, ahora mayor de edad, hablaba con muchas chicas lindas del recinto, y lo andaba ignorando desde hace horas. Si se marchase ahora, tampoco importaría porque no se daría cuenta. Pero su respeto por el que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo le impedía hacer tal cosa.  
Claro, Shinnosuke lo visitaba todos los días y tal. Pero no era lo mismo... Ya no iban al mismo colegio, ni eran tan "íntimos" como antes. - Eh, Kazama~ ¿Quieres beber un pooocooo? -Dijo Masao, con una amplia sonrisa, ofreciendole un vaso con un líquido de color ambar.  
- Uh... No, gracias... Y creo que tu tampoco deberías, ¿sabes? Aún no tenemos edad para beber. -Replicó, peinando un poco su cabello azulado.  
- Baaaah. Menudo aburrido. -Soltó el chico, y tras eso salió a la pista de baile. -¡Que no pare la fiesta!  
- ¡Masao nos estás avergonzando a todos! -Gritó Nene, antes de correr tras él. Y... Acababan de dejar a Kazama completamente solo en un sitio que no le gustaba.

Bebió un vaso de agua, antes de levantarse de la barra. Ya está. Lo había decidido. Iría al baño un segundo, y después de eso se marcharia a casa. De lo contrario la música y el olor lo iban a acabar matando.  
Cruzó la pista de baile, intentando no mirar directamente a Masao, que se estaba poniendo a si mismo en evidencia, y entró al aseo de caballeros.  
Para su suerte no habia nadie ahi dentro. Aún era muy temprano como para estar borracho, excepto claro, el caso de Masao que no sabía controlarse con la bebida.  
Toru se miró unos segundos al espejo. Estaba exactamente igual que cuando salió de casa. Ni una mancha, ni un pelo fuera de lugar.  
Apartó la mirada de su reflejo a la bolsa que llevaba en las manos. Se trataba del regalo para Shinnosuke, un peluche de UltraHeroe, edición limitada. Es cierto, no había tenido tiempo para dárselo... Bueno, podía decirle a alguien que se lo diese de su parte. O también podía lanzarlo a la basura. Total, no se lo merecía de todas formas.  
Kazama no estaba enfadado. ¡Por supuesto que no! La palabra correcta sería... Decepcionado. Tal vez algo confuso del por qué lo invitaría a su fiesta si no iba a hacerle ningún caso. Ni siquiera le saludó cuando entró al local...  
El chico suspiró, con la mirada clavada en el lavabo, cuando notó un viento cálido y húmedo colarse por su oreja derecha.  
Un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda, y juraria que le fallaban las piernas, mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a calentarse. No tardó ni treinta segundos en girarse molesto, mientras que le volvían las fuerzas. Su rostro sin embargo, aun seguía rojo.  
Lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con una estúpida sonrisa, adornando el rostro de un chico alto y moreno.  
- ¡Shinnosuke! -Soltó Kazama, frunciendo el ceño. -¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso? Shin-chan borró la sonrisa de sus labios, y se miró los puños comenzando a levantar uno por uno los dedos. Después de levantarlos todos, clavó sus ojos en los de Kazama.  
- He perdido la cuenta. -Declaró, volviendo a sonreír, divertido.  
- ¿Te estás riendo de mi? -El chico alto negó con fuerza, mientras Toru se ponía la mano en la frente. - ¿Lo estás pasando bien? -Preguntó cambiando de tema, y dejándose caer en el lavabo. -Hay muchas chicas guapas, ¿verdad?  
- Si... Supongo. Pero creo que voy a irme a casa.  
- ¿Eeeeh? ¿Por qué? -Shinnosuke hizo un pucherito.  
- Pues porque ya es tarde.  
- ¡Pero ni siquiera son las doce! -Kazama miró de reojo a Shinnosuke con una de sus famosas miradas de "Si no te callas te vas a arrepentir". Pero él no captó la indirecta. O puede que no quisiera captarla. -Lo pasaremos bien.  
- ¿Y a ti qué más te da? -Por las notas agudas del más bajito, Shin-Chan predijo que había conseguido enfadar a Kazama, y se le avecinaba una buena bronca. Y estaba en lo correcto. -¡Has pasado de mi toda la tarde! Ni siquiera te has parado a pensar ni un segundo como me siento. No me gusta este sitio, y tu me has obligado a venir así porque sí, y estoy harto. Shinnosuke se quedó mirando a los labios del chico bajito. Estos se movían rápidamente, y de forma alterada, pero sinceramente él no escuchaba nada de lo que estos decían. A veces, con Kazama le pasaba como con su madre. En cuanto comenzaban a echarle la bronca desconectaba, y de todo lo que le reprochaban se quedaba con muy poco. Pero el problema era que esos labios rosados se veían bastante enfadados, y parecía que no iban a dejar de gritarle hasta dentro de un rato. Y lo cierto es que no tenía ganas de aguantar este tipo de cosas el día de su cumpleaños.  
Tenía que haber una forma de cerrar esa boca. No podía cubrirsela con la mano, porque conociendo a Kazama probablemente le daría tal mordisco que acabaría por hacerle sangre. Tampoco podía mandarlo a callar o cambiar de tema, porque eso lo enfadaría aun más.  
¿Entonces...?

- Shinnosuke, ¿Me estás ignorando? ¡Ugh! ¡No me lo puedo creer! De verdad, eres un idiota. Te juro que nunca más voy a - La regañina del más bajito se vio interrumpida. Rápido como un rayo Shinnosuke había agarrado la mejilla del más bajito, y se había inclinado hasta juntar sus labios en un casto beso.  
El moreno recordó todas esas veces que de pequeño había conseguido callar a su mejor amigo con un beso. O simplemente hacerlo rabiar. Aunque no recordaba el hecho de que se sintiese tan bien...  
Kazama abrió los ojos de forma desorbitada, intentando procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Pasaron un par de segundos eternos, antes de que Shinnosuke se separase lentamente del rostro del chico, sin bajar la mano de su mejilla.  
- Eh, Kazama. No me habías dicho que besabas tan bien. Hahaha. La risa de Shin-chan invadió el baño, hasta que fue acallada por el sonido seco de un golpe. Específicamente el de la palma de Toru en su mejilla.  
Shinnosuke se quedó mirando al chico, agarrando el lado de la cara en el que le acababan de abofetear.  
- ¡Eh! ¿A qué ha venido eso? -Se quejó, frotandose la mejilla dolorida.  
- Eso por ignorarme cuando te estoy hablando. -Soltó, frunciendo el ceño Kazama.  
- Ihh... Lo siento.  
Toru rodó los ojos, y apartó la mano del chico revelando un pequeño círculo irregular rojizo. Después de esto, acercó su rostro al del más alto de nuevo.  
- Y esto porque... -No consiguió acabar lo que estaba diciendo, porque volvió a juntar sus labios con los de Shinnosuke, esta vez con más fuerza.

El moreno al principio respondió al beso con algo de torpeza, un poco inseguro. No podía mentir. En alguna ocasión había soñado involuntariamente con esto, pero jamás pensó que podía ocurrir en la vida real. ¡Kazama realmente lo estaba besando! Incluso habia pasado sus suaves y palidas manos por detras de su cuello.  
Acabaron por separarse cuando se quedaron sin aire, aunque Shinnosuke permaneció con sus manos en las caderas de Toru. El más bajito comenzó a jadear, y levantó la mirada hacia la del chico del cumpleaños.  
- Shin-Chan... Tu... Tu a mi... -Empezó el de cabellos azulados con la cara como un tomate.  
- Ejeee... -El chico alto no pudo evitar soltar su típica risita, mientras notaba sus mejillas encenderse de pronto.  
- Deja de hacer eso. -Kazama frunció el ceño, y le dio un golpecito en el pecho.  
- Ejeee eje... Ejeeeee~ -Shinnosuke tuvo que soltar a su amigo, para girarse un poco avergonzado, y emocionado. El más bajito sonrió un poco, y suspiró. - Bueno... Creo que aún así tengo que volver a casa, así que...  
- ¡Eh! -Shin-Chan agarró al chico bajito por los hombros. -No puedes irte ahora. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te quedes? Kazama se le quedó mirando unos segundos, antes de levantar una ceja con una media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

El baño fue inundado por algunos suspiros por parte de los dos adolescentes que lo ocupaban. Ambos entraron a uno de los cubículos, cerrando la puerta tras de si. No importaba el ruido que hiciesen, ya que la música estaba tan alta que incluso podían escuchar las notas amortiguadas por las paredes y la puerta, pero aún asi no querían ser pillados por alguien que quisiera hacer pis.  
Shinnosuke apoyó al chico más bajito contra la pared del baño, besando sus rosados y deseables labios con pasión, incluso colando su lengua para saborearlos mejor. Kazama pudo distinguir algo de alcohol de los labios de su amigo, por lo que supuso que habría probado alguna copa. Solo esperaba que estuviese haciendo quería, y no por el hecho de estar un poco bebido.  
Los besos del moreno fueron descendiendo por el pálido cuello de Toru, dejando algun que otro mordisquito en él, lo que hacia que unos suaves gemidos y suspiros escaparan de sus labios. Lo único que esto provocaba en Shinnosuke era un buen calentón.  
Le levantó un poco el polo al chico de cabellos azules, y coló sus manos frías por dentro. - Mmmh... E-espera... -Susurró Kazama. Y dicho esto, se deshizo de su parte de arriba, y agarró al moreno por el cuello. -V-vale, sigue.  
- ¿Seguro? -Susurró de vuelta él, en el oído del más bajito. Esto solo consiguió hacerle morderse el labio inferior, para evitar soltar cualquier ruido vergonzoso.  
- He dicho que sigas. -Elevó un poco más el tono de su voz, y se apoyó en el hombro del más alto, el cual soltó una pequeña risa idiota, antes de darle un mordisco suave en la oreja. Esta vez si que consiguió sacarle una especie de gemido ahogado. El moreno formó una fila de besos desde su oreja, hasta sus labios de nuevo, mientras posaba sus manos en el trasero de Toru, lentamente bajando sus pantalones.  
Cuando consiguió bajarlos del todo, no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al encontrarse con unos calzoncillos de Moepi. - ¿Pasa algo? -Preguntó Kazama, molesto.  
- Nada... Ejeee. -Y antes de que pudiese volver a replicar, lo calló con otro beso, entrelazando sus lenguas. Shinnosuke se apartó un poco, y se deshizo de su sudadera y pantalones también. Él los dejó ahí tirados, mientras que Kazama aprovechó para doblar su ropa, y dejarla sobre la tapa del vater.  
El moreno lo agarró por los muslos y lo elevo del suelo, dejandolo completamente pegado a él. Apenas había espacio entre ellos, y eso era bastante notable en las zonas bajas. - B-bueno... ¿Y ahora? -Preguntó Shinnosuke, poniendo morritos cerca de la cara del más bajito, que estaba como un tomate.  
- Pues ahora acabas lo que has empezado. -Soltó él, apartando la mirada con vergüenza.  
- ¿Eeh? -Se quejó Shin-chan, cob una sonrisa. - ¿No vas a pedirlo por favor, Toru~?  
- ¡Cállate! -Frunció el ceño Kazama. -¿Es que tienes que hacer el tonto con esto también? ¡Ugh! ¡Siempre igual, Shinnosuke! De verdad que- El adolescente fue interrumpido por los labios del moreno, que volvió a usar la misma técnica que antes para callar su regañina.

Se deshizo de los adorables calzoncillos de su mejor amigo, que moría de vergüenza, de nuevo apoyado en su hombro, y ocultando su avergonzado rostro con ambas manos.  
Shinnosuke prefirió no mirar hacia abajo, mas que nada por petición de Kazama. Pero sabía perfectamente que el chico de cabellos azules sentía el mismo calor en su vientre que él.  
El más alto levantó tres dedos, y se los metió en la boca asegurándose de mojarlos bien se saliva.  
- ¿Para qué es eso? -Preguntó Kazama, mirando de reojo los dedos. Shin-chan sonrió, y se los sacó de la boca.  
- ¿Nunca has visto películas de adultos?  
- No...  
- Ejee... -Sonrió el chico. -Pues ahora verás... -Susurró en su oído, y bajando los dedos hasta su entrada. Introdujo un primer dedo, causando un gemido por parte del más bajito, que apretó su agarre en los hombros del moreno. Lo movió hasta que se acostumbro, y consiguió introducir un segundo dedo, seguido de un tercero.  
A estas alturas, Toru comenzó a arañar la espalda de Shinnosuke a causa del dolor y placer que sentía en esos momentos.  
- Va... Vale... -Susurró. -Vale, hazlo ya. - Mmmmh... -Fue su respuesta.

El moreno sacó los dedos, y lentamente introdujo su miembro sacando algunos gritos, y más arañazos por parte del más bajito.  
Cuando entró por completo se quedó parado unos momentos, sólo oyendo los jadeos del chico con el que cargaba, y los suyos propios.  
- ¿Estás listo? -Preguntó, entre suspiros Shinnozuke.  
- S-si... -Asintió Toru. El chico comenzó a moverse con lentitud, aumentando poco a poco la velocidad, a la vez que los gritos de Kazama iban aumentando en volumen.  
El más alto, se apoyó en la pared entre gemidos, mientras su amigo ya empezaba a hacerle heridas con las uñas.  
Después de algunas embestidas, Shinnosuke sintió como comenzaba a llegar a su éxtasis. - C-creo que voy a... -Soltó Kazama de pronto, entre gritos. - Y-yo también... Y dicho esto, los dos acabaron a la vez con un gemido conjunto.

Se quedaron unos minutos jadeando, mientras se miraban fijamente con una pequeña sonrisa.  
- Ey... -Dijo de pronto Shinnosuke, llamando la atención de Kazama de pronto. -¿Quieres ser mi novio? El chico bajito sintió como su rostro se calentaba.  
- Oh, uh. Por supuesto. -Sonrió ampliamente, seguido de un beso. - Ejeee... Vale. Entonces... ¿Y si repetimos? -Sonrió también el moreno, ganandose una mala mirada por parte de Kazama.  
- ... Vale.

Mientras, fuera del baño, tres chicos mantenían la oreja bien pegada a la puerta del baño.  
- ¿Crees que saben que se escucha todo? -Preguntó Bocchan.  
- Sssh Sh. No me dejas oír. -Le regañó Nene. -Awwh que monos~ - Que no pare la fiestaaaaa~ -Soltó de pronto Masao.  
- ¡CÁLLATE MASAO! -Gritó la chica, volviendo a pegar la oreja a la puerta. Tenía entretenimiento para tooooda la noche.

* * *

**Notas de autora: Ni siquiera voy a corregirlo. Esta todo sacado del móvil y lo siento si tiene errores. Dedicado y escrito para mi novia.**


End file.
